1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a propellent charge powder for barrel-type weapons having a plasticizer on the basis of nitramine and nitrocellulose, nitramine and energetic and non-energetic plastic binders, or nitrocellulose, or an explosive.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE 35 00 068 C1 concerns a monobasic or polybasic propellent charge powder using O,O'-dioxy azobenzene for the purposes of improving mechanical properties at down to -55.degree. C. No information is given about temperature coefficients. In addition no diaza compound is used.
DE 33 16 676 C2 describes a propellant composition based on nitrocellulose with hexogen, a blasting oil and plasticiser or softener as well as nitroglycerine. No mention is made of a diaza compound however and there is also no information about temperature coefficients.
DE 30 33 519 C2 concerns a rocket propellant for a usually low pressure range upon combustion. No information is given about the pressure range which is relevant for propellent charge powder of over 3000 bars. Admittedly, some indications are afforded in regard to mechanical properties in a wide temperature range. There is however no information about temperature coefficients, dependency of the gas pressure on the temperatures of the propellent charge powder. The energetic plasticiser or softener is blasting oil such or Ngl but no diaza compound.
A further known propellent charge powder as disclosed in DE 22 60 259 A involves a propellant composition for rockets and not a propellent charge for barrel-type weapons. That propellent charge, like generally all dibasic propellants, is heavily temperature-dependent in the temperature range which is of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,296 A describes an energetic plasticiser or softener on the basis of a fluorine-bearing aza compound. That aza compound, more specifically 1-fluoro-1,1,5-trinitro-3-oxa-5-azahexane is not suitable for use in barrel-type weapons and propellent charge powders. Upon combustion in a weapon, the steel is destroyed, particularly at the usually high pressures and temperatures. In addition that compound gives rise to a major disposal problem. The starting material 2-nitro-2-aza-1 propanol is chemically basically different from a diaza compound.
Upon firing munitions with conventional propellent charge powder, the ballistic values maximum pressure and projectile velocity are also heavily temperature-dependent. The pressure and the velocity of 120 mm KE-munition rise from -40.degree. C. to +50.degree. C. by about 1500 bars and 165 m/s, that is to say 10% of the reference or target speed at normal temperature of +21.degree. C. On the basis thereof, on the one hand the armament operational gas pressure cannot be fully utilised at normal temperature, which would result in a high velocity, and on the other hand, because of the only inaccurately known current initial projectile velocity the hit probability is markedly reduced or measures must be taken to ascertain the current projectile velocity in order not to suffer a loss in terms of hit accuracy.